


Sunlight

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	Sunlight

"Sammy! Get up!" Dean yells walking into his brother's room. "Oh man! Jeez Sam! Put a freaking 'Do Not Disturb' sign up next time!" Dean yells slamming the door shut. Sam tries to muffle his laughs into his boyfriend's shoulder, but fails. "Sammy, you're crushing me," Gabriel says pushing on his boyfriend's shoulders lightly. "Oh sorry," Sam says sitting up. As he sits up, Gabriel notices how the sunlight travels across Sam's skin. "You look beautiful," Gabriel says tracing the corners of Sam's skin with his fingers. Sam closes his eyes and groans. "I love you," Gabriel says pulling Sam down for a kiss. "I love you too," Sam replies.


End file.
